


Project Zero I: In Absentia

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Denial, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen Work, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Alternate to 'Meridian.' Daniel mysteriously disappears during a mission, leaving behind much unfinished business at home, and the search to find him leads to the discovery of an appalling conspiracy to do the unthinkable. 120 kb.





	Project Zero I: In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Project Zero I: In Absentia

### Project Zero I: In Absentia

#### by Suzie Bagley

Date Archived: 08/27/02  
Website: http://www.execpc.com/~tbagley/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Relationship, Gen story, Het story, Alternate Universe, Pregnancy/Baby, Denial Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier     Daniel/Janet         
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Spoilers through 'Meridian.'  
Permission to archive:   
Series: Project Zero  
Notes:   
Warnings: Adult/sexual themes and situations, language, violence, heavy-duty angst, minor character death(s), m/f relationship.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
Summary: Alternate to 'Meridian.' Daniel mysteriously disappears during a mission, leaving behind much unfinished business at home, and the search to find him leads to the discovery of an appalling conspiracy to do the unthinkable. 120 kb.

* * *

TITLE: Project Zero (Part I: In Absentia) 

AUTHOR: Suzie Bagley 

**RATING: R**

WARNINGS: Adult/sexual themes and situations, language, violence, heavy-duty angst, minor character death(s), m/f relationship. 

CATEGORY: Drama, Angst, Romance, Series, AU, Hurt/Comfort, Challenge 

PAIRING: Daniel/Janet 

SEASON INFO: Season 5, pre-"Meridian" 

SERIES INFO: "Project Zero" is an ongoing series. 

SPOILERS: Everything up to and including "Meridian" is fair game. 

SUMMARY: Alternate to "Meridian." Daniel mysteriously disappears during a mission, leaving behind much unfinished business at home, and the search to find him leads to the discovery of an appalling conspiracy to do the unthinkable. 

SIZE: 120kb 

STATUS: Complete 

URL: http://www.execpc.com/~tbagley/PZ.html   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Suzie Bagley


End file.
